A Dog the bounty hunter story
by ATLjunkie
Summary: What happens when the Chapmans meet two of their unlikely soon to be lovers? who would have thought two 18 year old girls would end up joining the group? genres- humor, romance, general. rating T for now, probably will be changed to M
1. Off to the airport we go!

Okay, so there I was. Just sitting there, with nothing to do. Lying in my bed, trying to decide if it was really worth getting up or not. I mean come on, it was the middle of summer and I didn't feel like getting up. Deciding that maybe I should get up, I looked at the clock.

6:35.

"WOO! WAAAAY TOO DAMN EARLY!!!"

I laid right back down and covered my head with my covers and fell back asleep. It felt like I had just laid down when something hard and about 140 pounds landed on me.

"GET UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!!" my best friend Arialle sang in my ear.

"Geatoouffff" I mumbled.

"What?"

"ggeaaaatoowwwfff"

"I can't hear you!!"

"GET OFF!" I yelled.

"Not until you get up." She smiled.

"Fine." I said.

"Okay" She then proceeded to get off of me.

I quickly pulled the covers over my head again and held them there, hoping Arialle wouldn't pull them off.

Of course, luck wasn't with me, or my best friend was a meanie. Yeah, she's a meanie.

She ripped the covers off of me leaving me in my booty shorts and tank top.

"Come on Caroline! Just get up before I get a water bottle."

My head shot up. "You wouldn't!"

She then smiled that smile she always did when someone would underestimate her. She grabbed my water that I was drinking the night before and started untwisting the cap.

"Oh? I wouldn't? Haven't I before?"

"Shit" I mumbled before I reluctantly got up out of bed, and grabbed my water bottle that Arialle was previously holding over my head.

Arialle smiled, like she knew something I didn't.

"Oh. Whats up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you all giddy?"

"I'm not _giddy_. "

"Yeah you are! Tell me or I WILL dump this on your head!" I start to take off the cap of my water.

"You know how we were planning on going to Hawaii but I told you we couldn't because we couldn't book the flight?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"I lied. I wanted it to be a surprise. "

"ARIALLE!!! Why would you lie about that?!?!?! Why, what's the surprise?"

"The surprise is that it's only me, you and the beach for the rest of the summer!"

"So? That's what the plan would have been anyway."

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand what? It's the same thing. We leave in a couple of weeks and spend the next two in Hawaii."

"No, this time we're leaving TODAY!"

"WHAT?!?!?" I yell excitedly.

"Yeah!!"

We both then start jumping happily around my bedroom.

"So…" I start after 5 minutes straight of jumping around. "When's the flight?"

Arialle looks at her watch that I bought her for her birthday last year.

"In couple hours." She stated coolly.

"WHAT!?!?!?!? I HAVE TO TELL MY PARENTS! I HAVE TO PACK! I HAVE TO UNPACK AND REPACK ABOUT 5 MORE TIMES!...." I start ticking off things that I need to do when Arialle interrupts me.

"Wooh, wooh. WOOH! SLOW DOWN CHICA! I already told your parents, I already packed, unpacked, and repacked all your clothes and useless junk that you always use besides your cell phone and IPod. I did everything so all you have to do is change and grab those two things so we can leave and waste time in the airport. I even checked everything in with the airport so all we have to do is go through a five minute security check and then sit there and wait to go on the plane."

I go up to my best friend and hug the shit out of her. "You have no clue how much I love you!"

"What are besties for?" She smiles.

"Everything!" We say in union then laugh.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go check what you packed for me." I say walking towards my luggage.

"That's fine, go right ahead."

I finally realize that all my belongings and such were where I left it and nothing was missing when I went to bed last night.

"Hey, when did you pack my stuff?" I say unzipping my suitcase.

"Last night I came over and your parents let me in around midnight so I could pack it all. I slept in the guest room."

"Arialle, you're a lifesaver. I don't know what I'd do without you!" I go to hug her again.

She laughs and swats my hands away. "Shut up and change so we can leave!"

I laugh along with her and finish checking to see if I had everything I'd need for our month and a half trip to Hawaii. Then go to the bathroom to shower, shave, and then wash my hair.

Once out of the shower, I quickly dry off and change into a pair of black soccer shorts, and my DOG the Bounty Hunter shirt that Arialle bought me for Christmas one year. I brush my hair thoroughly and throw it up into my signature messy bun. I run out of the bathroom in time to see Arialle talking on the phone to someone.

"Who's that?"I ask as I walk into my room to put on my flip-flops.

Arialle puts her finger to her mouth, telling me to shut up while she's talking. I come out of my room, carrying my suit case and bring it to the car. I look around and see my neighbors, some mowing their lawns, some watering the gardens. Then the houses that have kids running around the yard.

I smile, I've always liked kids. I've always, since I was little, have loved kids. Every time I see one, I smile thinking to myself, _One day, I'll have my own household of kids running around._

I finish putting my suitcase in the car and close the trunk. I walk back inside just as Arialle is hanging up the phone.

"So who was that?"

She just smiles, knowing how nosy I am.

"Ah! Come on! I got caller ID I can just check!" I start walking into the kitchen, acting as if I'm going to the phone but really grabbing a snack.

Arialle walks into the room, "It was your mom telling me to make sure we have fun and remind you that your brother is at his friends' house for the week end. Also a reminder to lock up the house. "

"Alright."

We walk out of the house and lock the door. We get into the car and drive off to the airport. Once we get there we go through security real fast.

"You weren't kidding when you said five minutes!' That was like super speed!"

"Did you take sleeping pills last night?" Arialle smiles as we walk onto the airplane and listen to the pilot talking.

"No, I don't use sleeping pills. I probably should though; it takes me forever to fall asleep."

"I know, you like never sleep." Arialle laughs. "You're acting loopy."

I laugh and shake my head at our little discussion. "I feel a little loopy." I smile.

"I think I'm gonna try to sleep on the plane."

"Good."

"But I doubt that's gonna work. I don't like to sleep in public."

"Me neither, it's weird and it's creepy."

"I know, people just stare at you."

"I don't know how people do it." Arialle shakes her head.

"Me neither." We both laugh and sit down, getting comfortable.

We buckle our seat belts and get ready for lift off.

We turn towards each other and smile.

"Bye-bye Massachusetts!" We say in union.

And with that, we were off to our month and a half vacation in Hawaii. Little did we know that this next month and a half would change our lives completely.


	2. Hotties with Bodies!

**A/N-** Sorry about not updating in such long time /: I know I've said this many times before, but I'm trying to stick to my word, I am trying to update at least one of my stories every weekend. The one that I feel more people want to read most will be the one I plan to update that weekend. Believe it or not people, it's not the story that gets the most hits, it's the story that gets the most reviews for the new chapter that makes me believe that people want me to update, so if you want me to keep updating this story, then review. If you think the story is worth it then try to even get your friends to review! Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

_**Previously:**__We buckle our seat belts and get ready for lift off._

_We turn towards each other and smile._

_"Bye-bye Massachusetts!" We say in union._

_And with that, we were off to our month and a half vacation in Hawaii. Little did we know that this next month and a half would change our lives completely._

After about ten minutes of trying to sleep on the plane, Arialle finally gave up. I looked at my best friend mischievously and she got the hint. We started searching the plane for any hotties with bodies so maybe we could hook up with someone during our little stay.

Arialle found one a couples rows a head of us and I found a couple others not too far behind us. We started rating them on their looks. The one that Arialle spotted, the one a couple seats ahead of us from what we could tell was tall, handsome, toned, and had a really nice tan. His hair was probably about three inches, brown with some highlights, wavy and covered the top half of his ears. He was 'Hottie with a Body Numbero Uno'.

The second guy who was a couple rows back was slightly darker than the first, also tall, handsome, muscles popping out everywhere. His hair was dark and a buzz cut. He was 'Hottie with a Body Numbero Dos'.

'Hottie with a Body Numbero Tres' sat four rows back and across. He was whiter than the first two guys, not completely built but he still had muscle to him, he was tall, although if all three stood side by side, he would be the shortest, he had glasses and his hair was pitch black and fell just above the nape of his neck.

"Rating time." Arialle smiled.

"Okay, Hottie with a Body Numbero Uno!" I grinned. "Skin tone. Nine."

"Agreed." Arialle smiled.

"Height. Umm I'd say Nine."

"Eight."

"Hair. Seven point five."

"I thought you love that kind of hair?"

"Oh I do, but looks a lot better up close than it does from afar."

"Agreed. Seven point six."

"Point six? Seriously?" I laughed.

"Yeah." Arialle smiled back. "Why not."

"Okay then, I would give muscle a nine point five."

" Ten."

"Total. Eight point seventy five."

"Did you REALLY have to pull out the calculator?" Arially laughed.

"Yes, why yes I did." I laugh back. "Your turn."

Arialle pulled out her phone and used her calculator and came up with, "Eight point sixty five."

"Okay, Hottie with a Body Numbero Dos!" I laughed.

" Alrighty."

"Skin tone. Nine."

"Again? Eight point ninety nine."

"Really? _Really?_" I laughed.

"Yes. It HAS to be accurate Caroline. It cant be off by any hundredth of a number!"

We start laughing and when the laughter dies down a little continue with our rating fest..

"Height. Hmmm eight point ninety eight." I say mockingly.

"Seriously?" Arialle laughs.

"You're the one who said it **has** to be accurate." I smile.

" Fine lol, um eight."

"Hair, nine. Looks good from any distance."

Arialle chuckles and says, "Agreed, clean and shaven is good."

"Muscle. Nine point five, nice and big, but he looks like he's on steroids."

" Yeah, I have to agree with you there. Nine point five."

"Totals?" We pull out our trusty calculators again. I say mine first, "Nine point twelve."

"Eight point eight seven three."

I look back at him while Arialle states her rating on him. "Oh god." I laugh.

"What?" Arialle laughs back.

"He's looking at you."

Arialle looks back and turns back around quickly. "Eight point fifty three."

"What?" I laugh.

"Reduction for laughing at me."

"He wasn't laughing at you." I laugh. "He was just smiling, you know, like a normal human being.

"Oh." Arialle says in response. "Then eight point eighty three."

"Why the increase?"

"Because I like humans." I laugh at my friend's weirdness and we continue our seemingly endless rating session.

"Okay, Hottie with a Body Numbero Tres!" I exclaim excited.

"Caroline you pick the weirdess guys"

"What? He's cute." I smile.

"Sureeeeee."

"Common he's got that classic 'Hey, I'm a hot nerd' vibe going on."

Arialle laughs at me and my reasons.

"What? He really does! Just look at him!"

Arialle just shakes her head and says, "Skin tone. Ten."

"You just said you didn't like him." I laugh.

"He reminds me of Edward Cullen. I LOVE Edward Cullen."

"Whatever floats your boat.." I laugh. "Eight."

"Height, ten."

"Why?"

"Because he'll, unlike the other two guys will make me look taller."

" Any guy who's shorter than average size makes you look taller." I laugh then add, " Eight."

"Hair. Eight."

" Awh, I think you just made him sad." I laugh when the object of discussion convincidently looks out the window at the moment.

"Sorry, not so much Edward Cullen in that aspect." Arialle shrugs it off.

I give Arialle the puppy dog face and she cracks up.

"Just say what your rate for his hair is. Lol."

"Alright alright! Lol umm nine."

"Muscle. Hmmm Seven."

" Seven point ninety two."

"Your not going to drop that are you?" Arialle grinned.

"Nope." I said, making sure to make a popping sound when I pronounced the 'p'.

This time we already had out our calculators so we just punched in our numbers and told the answer.

Arialle said, "Total. Eight point seven five."

"Eight point twenty three." I replied.

Arialle looked down the aisle, as I looked out the window. We both kind of got lost in thought trying to think of what to do next. We were both tired but there was no way we were going to sleep on the plane with random strangers watching us.

Arialle looked at her watch.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half." She grimaced.

"The rest of this flight is going to bed **extremely** long if we don't think of something, and quick."

"I know, I know."

We decided about five minutes later that we would waste the next hour and half by playing games on our iPods. Sooner than we would've thought, the pilot's friendly voice came over the speaker and told us to buckle our seat belts and prepare for landing.

The landing went smoothly and as Arialle and I grabbed our carry-ons and went to get off the plane. I couldn't help but laugh to myself though when some guy opened up the bathroom door completely distraught because he was in the bathroom when we landed. Arialle must've noticed him too because she started laughing too.

Once off the plane, we grabbed our luggage, got a rental car and drove to our Hotel. Once inside time just flew by, we checked in, we went up to our room, we threw our bags down and leaped for our beds. We were both exhausted. Arialle was sound asleep once her head hit the pillow, but I wasn't fully asleep yet. My mind was racing. _Am I __really__ in Hawaii? Am I really in the same state as Dog the Bounty hunter? As Duane Lee Chapman? As __**Leland **__freaking Chapman? Will I be able to meet them? If I do will they even like me? Will I be able to hold a conversation with them? _

Then reality came back to me.

_Yes I'm in Hawaii._

_Yes I'm in the same state as Dog the Bounty Hunter and family._

_Will I be able to meet them? Maybe, maybe not I guess we'll just have to see._

_Will they like me? Maybe, I'm not one of the crack heads who they chase down everyday, but who knows, some personalities just don't mix._

Then there was one last thought that got me really thinking. One thought I didn't have an answer to. One that needed to be dealt with at that very moment.

That thought was, '_Why am I still awake right now?'_ and with that thought, I passed out.


End file.
